Post Practice Pleasure
by eskamobob21
Summary: WARNING: EXPLICIT YAOI. M . This contains pure, lemony-fresh yaoi. Do not read if offended by topic or under legal age. After practice our favorite catcher and a few other teammates shower. Some leave, some dont. Pure undiluted smut. Don't hate me. Please


**Alrighty…here's something a bit different for me. Not gonna lie it was kinda fun to write. There'll be a second chapter to the story so stay tuned…if you want.**

**As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

**And if you're gonna flame, I don't really care so don't bother writing. As always, I don't own anything by my hopes and dreams…**

**~ebob**

Abe knew how hard it was to be a gay high schooler. He knew it was even harder being a jock and having one hell of a serious crush on the teammate that you spend all of your time with. It was like they were already boyfriends but Mihashi didn't know it yet. It was even harder being a gay jock when you were so far in the closet you were practically in Narnia.

That was why Abe both loved and hated taking an after practice shower. Only about half of the guys did, but every time the catcher made sure he was one of them. It was a risk he always braved. But he never missed a chance to watch out of the corner of his eye Mihashi shed his sweaty practice uniform. Many times he had to stop himself from downright staring at his unrequited love as the pitcher dropped his black undershirt onto the bench exposing his toned, cut chest and arms. They were just the kind of thing a top like Abe wanted physically in a boyfriend; for him to be the bigger of the two and let his body and his passion envelop the love of his life. Every once in a while when he masturbated he wondered what it would be like to bottom for some hot buff bodybuilder. But that was just a fantasy. He loved Mihashi and Mihashi was just not the type of person to dominate, which worked out for Abe quite nicely. Abe was a big spoon, Mihashi the small.

But that didn't stop Abe from eyeing the pitcher as he bent over and removed his shoes. Instantly Abe's mind went into x-ray mode as he recalled one of the many mental photos he took of Mihashi's naked butt and pictured what the pitcher looked like if he were naked and bending over.

Abe continued to undress himself. Slowly and faking exhaustion the catcher haphazardly removed his own clothes matching Mihashi article for article but at a much slower pace. He had to be the last one in the shower because if Abe constantly followed Mihashi into the shower every day then the rest of the team would get suspicious. And besides, after watching his secret love strip Abe had to let his own erection die down before he could join his teammates naked in the shower. It would be such a dead giveaway if he walked into the shower sporting a hard-on.

So Abe simply sat and watched cautiously as the pitcher undressed. Abe absolutely loved the look Mihashi's nude body. It was thin and lean, exactly Abe's type. Mihashi was completely hairless except for a small frazzling of deep chestnut pubic hair surrounding the pitcher's equipment. Abe had of course taken this all into memory by now, and he smiled to himself at how he could instantly recall the memory and manipulate it. It was a memory that had came in real handy during Abe's solo sessions.

But because he had the perfect picture in his memory Abe didn't spend too much time on that. Instead the catcher focused on Mihashi's chest and core. The pitcher was by no means built. But his slim, lean figure excited Abe. He wondered what it would be like to trace Mihashi's pecs with his tong. He had a routine all worked out for Mihashi's chest. Abe would start out with kissing the pitcher. Then as things heated up Abe would move his mouth downwards over Mihashi's throat and Adam's apple. Then with his tong Abe would move straight downwards leaving a haphazard trail of saliva as he neared the bottom of the chest muscles. There Abe would shift off, to Mihashi's left Abe decided, left to the pitcher's small eraser pink nipple. Once there Abe could envision it, actually feel it with his body the way he would gently nip at the genetically useless yet surprisingly sensitive flesh which would no doubt make the smaller teen cry out in lust. Abe would take as much time as needed on both nipples, nipping them and sucking them and flicking them with his tong until he thought Mihashi was ready for Abe to move on. Only then would Abe use his tong and dance it lower, down to Mihashi's abs where Abe would spend time tracing the contours of the pitcher's flat stomach before playing with Mihashi's belly button. All the while Abe knew his hands would be fluttering across the pitcher's entire body teasing here and caressing there.

Tajima's voice from the showers brought Abe back to his senses. He was getting ahead of himself. Later tonight when he was in his room would Abe spend some time further playing out his fantasy in his mind. But here in the locker room Abe had a role to fulfill. He was Takaya Abe, the straight teenage catcher of the Nishiura freshman baseball club. This meant that he had an erection he had to let subside before he could enter the shower, which subsequently meant that his time watching Mihashi shower while being jealous of the soap would be cut down if Abe couldn't control his body.

So Abe sat and focused and used his strong will to force his mind to store away its hopes and dreams so that a more practical rout could be pursued.

It took longer than Abe wanted it to for him to calm himself down. By the time he arrived at the showers with his shampoo and deep blue towel Mihashi was already rinsing off his body. The catcher quickly diverted his attention away. Looking while actually in the showers was a strict no-no for Abe. He was too susceptible to his desires and knew he wouldn't be able to control his hormone-driven teenage body. So instead Abe scanned the room to see who would be showering today.

To his slight surprise instead of it being Tajima, Nishihiro, Sakaeguchi, and Hanai that typically joined him and Mihashi in the showers the genius and the second baseman were replaced by the short stop Suyama and the center fielder Izumi. It was pretty rare for these two to shower with the rest of the team but Abe didn't give it much thought. Instead he chose his usual corner shower and turned on the shower heads on either side of him, placing himself in the cross stream.

Instead of looking at his teammates, whom Abe knew were all avoiding looking at each other anyway for fear of having the others think they were gay, Abe listened to the conversation already in progress. Like usual it was Tajima who was doing all the talking. Apparently he had asked if Mihashi wanted to go over to his house for the night. Abe felt more jealous than he knew he had right to. He longed to spend the night with Mihashi, even in a "just friends" manner like Tajima had in mind. But Abe knew better. He didn't trust himself alone with Mihashi at night.

He knew it would happen, but all too soon Mihashi accompanied by a still chattering Tajima left the room. He could even hear Tajima's obscenely loud voice as the two got dressed and left.

It was no surprise to Abe and Hanai that they both were still in the shower. Both discovered that the other liked to take rather long showers and the two were often the last ones left in the locker room. Sometimes they talked about the team. Sometimes it was about homework or other school stuff. But at times like this they were both silent. Abe didn't have a read as to why both Suyama and Izumi were still in the shower and didn't want to be the first to break the silence. Let Hanai be the first to talk if he wanted to talk.

But before long Izumi, like Mihashi and Tajima, left the shower and the locker room. Abe glanced around as he shampooed his hair for a second time. He was left with just Suyama and Hanai, both of which were absentmindedly staring into the dull off-white of the tile before them. As he continued to steal glances while washing his hair Abe began to think again. The three of them in the shower were the three biggest on the team. Hanai had just about finished growing up, topping off at right about the six foot mark. Suyama was but an inch or two behind with Abe just trailing that. And like Abe the two had really taken to the protein powder the coach had given them. But Hanai and Suyama where becoming something else. More than anyone on the team they were filling out nicely. They looked more like seniors than classmates.

Hanai and Suyama were the baseball club's studs. Every day they had at least one girl following them, flirting unsurreptitiously. And in all honesty Abe could see why. They were built. Both not only had large squared shoulders but had the arms of a blacksmith and a chest like a cannon. Suyama in particular was not shy about his physique. He prided himself in his exquisitely shaped six-pack. Hanai's stomach lacked the intricate definition Suyama's had, but what the right fielder lacked in definition he made up for with the deltoids of a god. They weren't Abe's cute little Mihashi, but they were hot, naked, and most importantly they were actually here for the catcher to look at.

So it was no surprise to Abe that when he looked down he saw himself in a semi-erect-and-growing predicament. As if by reflex he started to calm himself down, trying as hard as he could to relax and slow the blood flow to his growing erection before his teammates found out.

"And by the way," Hanai said breaking the silence, causing Abe to perk up. Was the captain talking to him? About him? Did he know anything? Could he _see_ anything? "I was correct, Suyama."

Abe exhaled the breath he was holding. Hanai was talking to Suyama probably about something they were discussing earlier. It had nothing to do with Abe. He had other, growing matters on his mind.

"Are…are you sure?" Suyama asked. Abe got the notion that the short stop was hoping for something but didn't believe it. It must be really good news.

"Definitely," Hanai replied.

"Should we do it then? I mean, what if…" but Suyama didn't finish his sentence.

Abe was perplexed by their exchange. Their lack of nouns of any sort gave the catcher the feeling that something was up, and by the sound of it whatever it was might get them in some sort of trouble. But that didn't make any sense. For Suyama maybe, but not for straight-as-an-arrow Hanai. He was more committed to the baseball team than even Abe was. So what was going on?

"Trust me," Hanai assured the other teen.

Whatever it was, however, was none of Abe's business. So instead of butting into his teammates' private conversation Abe left them alone.

That is until a thickly muscled arm wrapped around Abe's stomach grabbing his far arm and effectively pinning both to the catcher's body immobilizing him. Before Abe could fully take in what had just happened he was turned from facing the shower corner so that he was now facing a wet and naked Suyama. Which meant that that was Hanai's arm locking the catcher into place. "What the Hell?" Abe asked no one in particular.

Suyama smirked. "You were right Hanai," the short stop said, his voice striking a comical chord. "He is hard, or just about."

"I told you he was gay," the captain pronounced triumphantly.

"Am not!" Abe protested.

Hanai started to laugh in Abe's ear. "Yes you are," Hanai said before he grabbed Abe's erection with his free hand, hugging his arms around the catcher and locking him tight against the captain's thick trunk in a bear hug. "This is proof."

"Wow, and he's horny," Suyama added.

Abe didn't know what to feel. How could he? Part of him was turned on by what Hanai was doing. It did coincide with some of his fantasies. Both Hanai and Suyama were now buff enough fit the profile of someone Abe would let top him. But for it to be his own teammates? Sure they had hot bodies and were good looking, but, well, he wanted Mihashi. "No…but…Mihashi…" Abe managed. His mind and his body were at war with each other. His body was more than horny enough to make him want Hanai. But his mind still wanted Mihashi.

"So it's Mihashi you want," Suyama interjected as he confidently strode toward Abe. "Well, should've known. Anyway consider this…" he had reached Abe now and had his face less than an inch from Abe's. The short stop slowly traced his fingertips down Abe's throat to his chest and over one of his nipples before finally stopping at the base of his shaft. "Practice," Suyama whispered.

Suyama's mouth cut off the feeble protests Abe tried to think of. The combination of the hunky right fielder and the hunky short stop was quickly making Abe's mind up for him. "N-n…" he moaned into Suyama's mouth as the short stop took the catcher's first kiss.

The moan opened up Abe's mouth enough for Suyama's tong to dart in. The warm wet piece of flesh circled the catcher's lips, gently caressing them before it playfully danced around inside the threshold igniting burning waves of pleasure from wherever it touched. Abe didn't even want to bother trying to struggle. He didn't want this, he really didn't. And yet from the deepest, darkest corner of his mind Abe knew he did. The hot water beating down on the trio was nothing compared to the enthrallingly lustful waves of rapture emanating from Abe's mouth and cock, which Hanai was now gently massaging and stroking.

It did not take the catcher long under the masterful control of Hanai's hand and Suyama's tong before Abe's knees began to weaken and his legs turn to jelly. Abe's penis was now hard as diamond while his legs had nothing left. Hanai was now almost completely supporting the catcher whose mind was completely blank, erased by the sheer shock of the moment and kept empty by the carnal stimulation.

Abe was so lost in ecstasy he had no idea how close he was. Everything seemed like an endless infinite of whitening bliss. By now his eyes had rolled up into his head. The catcher just couldn't go on. As he lost himself further and further in the moment Abe could feel his hips start to move in sync with Hanai's roughly callused hand.

"They were right." A voice in Abe's head, the last holdout against the animalistic desire overtaking the catcher's body, was barely recognizable. It was his modesty, his childhood, his innocence. And it was giving in. "They were right," it repeated. And Abe agreed. When it came down to it Hanai and Suyama were right. Abe was a fifteen year old boy, basically nothing more than hair, skin, bones, and hormones. Add in two people Abe was not only physically attracted to but were actually in the midst of doing the things he could only dream about, and out goes every thought of Mihashi and a pure love. Standing naked under the shower with two studs working him made Abe realize he only wanted one thing: hot fervent sex. So why not enjoy it while it lasted?

It was a thought that put Abe over the edge. By realizing that one thought his body gave up on the last bit of strength it had and succumbed to its desire. "Mmmm…" The catcher moaned deep and loud into Suyama's mouth.

"I think he's ready," Hanai chuckled.

Much to Abe's dismay Suyama broke the kiss. It had been Abe's first kiss, and definitely one he hoped he would remember. "Let's see what your like," the short stop said to the catcher slyly. Abe could only watch in amazement as Suyama's tong, following where his fingers had played before, made its way down Abe's body.

"God…oh god Su…mmm…" Abe moaned. He couldn't tell if his body was on fire or if he was being electrocuted. As Suyama's tong danced over his chest, his nipples, down his stomach something lingered on Abe's skin. It was a feeling completely unknown to him, but it was one he knew from then on he could not live without.

And then it happened. In one fluid motion Suyama's magnificent tong went from Abe's abs to the tip of his steel pole. He couldn't believe it. Without a second thought Suyama flicked and swirled his tong around the head of Abe's penis. Abe's surprise was so much that it blocked out the fact that Hanai's muscular arm was stroking his shaft while Suyama's magic tong was servicing the tip.

But when it did hit Abe was beyond heaven. Suyama was actually on his knees in front of Abe giving him a blow job. It was something he never even considered. He had to do something; so he took his slightly shaking free hand and slowly moved it from its dead position at Abe's side before securing it to the back of Suyama's head.

That sealed it for the catcher. The sound of his moans saturated with sheer pleasure echoing off the white tile, the sight of not only Hanai's hand but Suyama himself on his knees servicing Abe, and most drastic was the feel. It was incredible. Suyama's warm, wet mouth ravaging the tip of Abe's cock was too much. Abe opened his mouth to moan, to warn Suyama that he had just slipped over the edge, but couldn't. In the midst of an orgasm the magnitude of which the catcher had never known paralyzed his lungs. He couldn't talk, couldn't moan, couldn't even breath as he felt pleasure rack him and he let go. Shot after shot, wave after wave of Abe's cum exploded forth into Suyama's mouth which was still working the tip of Abe's over stimulated member.

Abe's powerful shots lessened into dribbles and finally he was completely spent. Every muscle in his body relaxed at once. It felt like he had just pushed everything that was inside of him out. He was finished. Done. Spent. But Suyama didn't think so. After swallowing all he could manage the short stop continued on Abe's cock; going deeper and deeper taking more in and down his throat before finally replacing Hanai's hand with the short stop's mouth and throat. By now the divine feeling had changed to a mixture of the pleasure of having Suyama still going down on him and the pain of an over stimulated softening member worked beyond its limits.

"That's good, Suyama," Hanai said.

Suyama, obeying the captain, released Abe from his mouth and stood up. Abe could see at the corner of the short stop's mouth two small trails of cum where Abe had shot faster than Suyama could swallow. Abe wanted to be satisfied at the size of his load. But a very hard and rather big something pressing into Abe's right butt cheek told the catcher that Hanai and Suyama weren't there just to satisfy _him_. Even before they said it Abe knew that it would be his turn.

"So how was it?" Hanai asked.

"More than I expected," Suyama answered before wiping the two trails of cum that dribbled from the corners of his mouth with a finger before licking it clean with a sly smile. "He came more than I expected."

"Well Abe," the right fielder said finally letting the catcher go. "I hoped you paid attention, because now it's your turn."

Abe turned to face his two teammates. If he put up a fight, then maybe he could do enough damage to stop them from going all the way. He could run now, and given he state of his legs probably make it out of the showers and maybe to the lockers. But that would be far enough. He felt sure he could kick and thrash and punch the other two enough before they finally restrained him to give up.

But Abe didn't want that. Even though he just came, he was still more turned on than he had ever been in his life. And the sight of Hanai and Suyama's hard naked bodies put him right back in the mood. "B-but," Abe started, his voice shaking. "I've n-never done th-this before."

Hanai chuckled. "No better time to start."

The rational side of Abe wanted to protest more, to convince himself that it really was against his will. But the teenage part of Abe wanted to drop to his knees and dive in. As the catcher debated in his head a pair of muscular hands on his shoulders made his mind up for him pushing the catcher down to his knees.

There on the shower Abe was able to get a full look at what Suyama and Hanai were giving to him. He looked his two teammates up and down, memorizing every intricate detail of their body. Suyama's looked like it had been chiseled by one of the great sculptors of antiquity. Every muscle was painstakingly detailed. Abe moved his gaze down slowly from the short stop's face. His chest bulged out in front of him. Down further was the stomach Suyama was so proud of. Each curve accentuated by the light but pronounced trail of fuzz connecting from just above Suyama's navel down to his bush of black pubic hair. But Abe didn't have to look to the short stop's pubic hair to see his manhood. Suyama's penis stood at full attention stretching up past the length of Suyama's happy trail. Abe had never measured his own cock, but he knew just from looking at Suyama's that the short stop was not only longer, but it looked wider, thicker than the catcher. It wade Abe quiver a little. He lingered on Suyama's stiff manhood, drinking in his superb view just long enough to take another mental picture of the total package. Moving down, the catcher went next to Suyama's thighs. Nothing on the short stop gave any hint of being fat. Every muscle stuck out on the lanky frame reminding Abe of the power his teammate contained.

"Heh…he's drooling," Hanai joked. But he hadn't moved. Hanai just stood there like Suyama. They were letting Abe take his time. So why not take all the time he needed.

Abe turned his head to his other teammate. Hanai was a tank, pure and simple. He was not sculpted like Suyama was, but Hanai was definitely bigger. Stretch marks at the top and side of the right fielder's chest showed Abe the work and commitment the captain put into the gym. In the middle of the right fielder's massive chest was a dusting of chest hair. Abe was no fan of hairy men, one of the reasons he was so attracted to Mihashi, but Hanai had the right amount. It was not covering every inch of the captain like some guys, but he wasn't completely hairless. Hanai's chest hair gave him the air of real man, of a true stud.

His body backed up that feeling. Massive arms and a solid trunk paid tribute to the right fielder's throwing abilities. And while his stomach wasn't as defined as Suyama's it was still flat as a plank and made Abe just as horny. But Abe's eyes were obstructed from Hanai's stomach by his stiff cock. Like Suyama's it was larger than Abe's, which he thought in itself was pretty big. Yet unlike Suyama's which was straight as a board Hanai's had an upward curve that bent the head back into his stomach.

And that was where Abe's viewing stopped. As he was admiring Hanai's dick, taking the same mental pictures as he did Suyama's, a beefy hand on the back of his head pulled the catcher's face away from what the captain had to offer. Instead Abe found his face flat against Suyama's pelvis, his stiff member pressing into Abe's nose and cheek. "Now Abe, it's your turn," Suyama said the anticipation more than evident in his impatient voice.

Abe had to swallow more than his misgivings if he wanted to please the two studs standing before him. In a fit of indecisiveness the catcher took a deep breath. Much to his dismay and lust the only thing his breath accomplished was to give Abe a nostril full of Suyama's surprisingly intoxicating scent. It was there, beyond the initial repulsion of his situation there was a yearning in the catcher. It was fighting against his mind and his love for Mihashi. But in the carnal part of Abe's mind there was a lust to please the more pressing of the alpha males commanding the catcher's attention.

The pause was becoming more pronounced as Abe thought about what he wanted to do. During that time Suyama began to rock his hips backward and forward causing his erection to rub over the catcher's face. "Come on Abe," Suyama said half moaning. "Just suck it man. I know you want it."

The catcher couldn't take it any more. He had been holding his breath and desperately needed another gulp of air. Surrendering to his need of oxygen Abe gasped in a great breath of hot air and the short stop's pheromones. Between his legs Abe felt life pulse back into his flaccid penis.

Seizing the opening, Suyama grabbed the base of his throbbing cock and aimed the tip at his teammate's open mouth. In one swift movement he thrust forward pushing the mushroomed head past the guarding lips and into the catcher's mouth. "Now," said Suyama in triumph, "make me feel good."

Abe bowed his head in submission causing even more of the tip of the hot erection to hit the back of his mouth and slide down his throat. The experience wasn't as bad as the catcher had anticipated. He didn't mind, or rather kind of enjoyed the taste of his teammate and the feeling made Abe excited. He watched as Suyama's long shaft disappeared between his lips and the wet bristly bush of the short stop's pubes came close before Abe reached his limit and drew his head back savoring the taste of the stiff penis as it slid over his tong until the catcher's lips had only the head engulfed. Before pushing himself back down on the pole Abe swirled the tip of his tong over the tip of Suyama causing the recipient to let out a surprised cry of "oh god!" that echoed off the tiled walls of the shower room. Abe fluttered his tong over the head in his mouth slicing soft lines on the supple yet stiff flesh. With round circles and waving strokes, like that of an ancient master of the canvas, the catcher painted undiluted passion on the short stop's warm head.

Suyama continued to moan his name as Abe impaled his head on his friend's spike. The long shaft slid down the catcher's throat until a reflex in Abe's throat made him gag. He was dangerously close to jamming his nose into the bristling black pubic patch at the base of Suyama's cock, a goal he wanted to accomplish. Diverting his attention to his new objective Abe continued to bob on Suyama forcing the bigger teen's head deeper and deeper down the catcher's throat. The pubes came closer and closer, almost within reach. He was confident now that with this next plunge Abe would be huffing in his new favorite drug.

Like a connoisseur takes in the bouquet and the subtle flavors of a vintage wine, Abe savored the essence of the short stop as he slowly drew his head back ready to take the final plunge that would drive Suyama all the way into Abe's mouth. Abe primed his hands, snaking them from the front of the short stop's epic thighs and around to the firm rounded muscles that was Suyama's ass. Abe kneaded the powerful muscles enjoying the way they flexed and twitched with every shift of Suyama's weight.

Just as Abe was about to slide down Suyama's pole two hands cupped the back of the catcher's head. Before he could process the fact that Suyama had done anything the short stop thrust his hips forward with a powerful burst of strength and speared Abe's head driving his length into the catcher's mouth.

Abe regained perception when he felt something tickle his nose. Looking down he saw his nose pressed flat against Suyama's abdomen, his black bush giving Abe a mustache and hiding the place where Abe's lips met the same chiseled muscle that was squashing against Abe's nose. By reflex Abe gagged then swallowed hard only to feel a completely new sensation. The muscles in his throat that usually coaxed food down his esophagus were instead massaging part of the shaft and head of Suyama's cock.

A long second passed before Abe overcame his astonishment of the feat he had just pulled. Feeling confident with himself Abe slowly pulled his head away making sure to flex as many of the muscles in his throat as he could while still being able to swab Suyama's cock with his tong; the stimulation caused a drawn out moan to leak out of the short stop's mouth. When he reached the head Abe once again swirled his tong around the stiff tip. Then he slammed his face forward taking the entire length down his throat in a flash. Abe repeated this feat a few more times while adding the new twist of cradling and fondling his teammate's testicles.

Looking up Abe could only love his view more and more. Suyama's head was thrown back as if frozen in the midst of a silent moan. From his vantage point Abe could take in and memorize this new perspective of his hot teammate; the sculpted chest that heaved with pleasure, the rocky mounds of the abs that flexed and relaxed with ever bob of the catcher's head, and the crafted arms that were now hanging on loosely to Abe's head as he tried his utmost to keep the short stop at a sustained level of ecstasy. He didn't want Suyama to cum too soon; Abe was having too much fun.

Despite Abe's desire to not let Suyama cum just yet he could tell by the way his teammate's cock pulsed and twitched in his mouth that Suyama was getting close. So Abe released Suyama from his warm mouth before licking his way down the shaft before stopping to tong his friend's balls.

Hanai, who had contented himself with just watching, now stepped forward. He strode over and put his hand around Suyama's head tilting it straight towards him. Hanai smiled at the short stop before leaning in and giving Suyama a deep kiss. Abe watched from his position on his knees and felt a little envious. He wanted to kiss Suyama too, and Hanai. Instead another option poked itself against Abe's cheek. Hanai had pressed his whole body against Suyama's, which left little space for Abe. With his hand the right fielder gripped his own cock and aimed it at Abe's mouth, whose tong was now tracing an erratic pattern across Suyama's pelvis taking in the exquisite texture and taste of the stud's plane.

Abe took the invitation gladly. He wanted Suyama to last a bit longer and if Hanai was offering there was no way Abe was going to say no. Grabbing the captain's shaft with one hand while the other continued to knead Suyama's ass, Abe began to lick Hanai's balls. He painted each orb with his saliva before running his tong up the long shaft to the head. Once there Abe used his now stretched out throat to engulf the whole member down to the captain's own pubic bush then back up. Abe could hear the reverberations of the moan that was trapped in the mouths of his two teammates. By the sound Hanai's moans the captain was enjoying himself almost as much as Abe was.

With the two succulent studs standing over him Abe's desire flared further than he could have imagined. He was bobbing up and down on Hanai's erection while Suyama's, still slick with the catcher's saliva and the hot spray of the shower, was pointing directly at Abe's face. As the two studs made out, their bodies began to close in on each other making the space around Abe, who was in the middle, shrink until he was wedged between his teammates. Soon the two stiff members would be close to touching. Abe, taking his chance, pulled the head of Hanai's cock out of the back of his throat. Reluctantly he took his hand off of Suyama's muscular ass and aimed the short stop's diamond hard member towards his open mouth. On his next downward bob Abe's mouth took the long thick shafts of both of his teammates as far as he could down his throat. The catcher could only go down about half way, but the feeling of having the mushroom-shaped heads of both of his hot friends down his throat made Abe painfully stiff. A deep moan shook Abe's body which was echoed by his two teammates, who had broken from their kiss and were now looking in awe at the catcher-turned-slut who only minutes before had been so reluctant to even kiss the right fielder or the short stop.

From the moans of his friends Abe could tell that they were getting close. So it was no surprise to him when both reluctantly pulled out of the catcher's mouth. "Now Abe it's time for the real fun to begin," Suyama purred with a brazen smile.

**So…please don't hate me! This was something new I wanted to try. I might include something like this in my other fics but if I do it won't be as graphic. Thoughts? Questions? Concerns?**


End file.
